


【鱼进锅】拔丝钢铁

by lizixiansheng



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 鱼进锅 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizixiansheng/pseuds/lizixiansheng





	【鱼进锅】拔丝钢铁

于谦被勾的又回去说相声去了，这是个好玩的事儿。朋友实在好奇，好不容易打的地基，结果全刨了建游泳池了。于谦喝的情难自已，他摇头：“你不懂，那是最快乐的事。”

朋友说，实在没看出来您快乐，没去几天褶子都皱深了。

这件事搁在于谦心里，实在不吐不快。

“我发现我的搭档对我的感情不一般。”

朋友细想了想，哈哈笑，您就收了他又能怎么样？

于谦对这样的调笑实在厌恶：“你放尊重些！”

朋友收了笑。

于谦自己忍不住开始说：“如若是怀着倒也无妨，但他。”于谦顿了一下，降了一个音调，疲惫乏力：“他总觉得对不起我，现在已经自卑到影响到正常交流甚至是演出了。”

朋友啧一声，那你对人家多表明心迹不就好咯？

于谦皱眉看他：“这得害他一辈子！”

朋友有些无语。

于谦又摇头极其无奈：“昨天演出结束，他竟然跟我说，于师兄，能跟您一起说相声是我的荣幸，您能跟我说，我会报答您的。”原话并不是如此，但于谦不知道因为酒精还是情绪太激动，已经有些语无伦次。

朋友挑一下眉，既然他觉得欠您的，您就让他还了不就完了？

“怎么还？”

情债情还啊。

酒后劲也十足，等到了后台非但没有清醒，反而更加迷蒙。他脑子里只有那一句情债情还，偏偏睁开眼睛看见的是郭德纲蹲在他面前，一脸着急担忧又满含关心的看着他，手上的扇子还在轻轻的扇着。

于谦抓着他拿着扇子的手腕，一下把他拉过来，俩人一起倒在地上。不容分说的就吻上去，可是身下的人只是木木的，他皱着眉略带训斥的语气，“张嘴！”

他明明看见那个人眼里尽是害怕和迷茫，刻意去忽略，只是又重重的吻下去，鼻子狠狠压着他的，牙齿咬出了一股血腥味，手也往大褂里伸。他感受到一双手正在推拒他，他只是埋在人胸前的布料里，闷闷的说：“你不是要报答我吗？”听了这话，那人果然任他所为，再不动了。

这种事没有配合，就像奸尸一样索然无味，他把他的褂子褪了个净，不可思议的问：“你不是喜欢我吗？都到这个时候了你还装什么矜持？”

于谦眼前仍然是有些模糊的，他好像是看见郭德纲的睫毛上有些水珠，可他的手明明去脱自己的外套，去解自己皮带。他忽然清醒了一些，自己给人欺负哭了？

这种情况让于谦心下一凉，激得他彻底反应了过来，可他没有阻止他。现在在郭德纲心里，自己就是那个最完美的人，所以他觉得他配不上自己。现下自己对他做了这种事，他该明白，我并不是那么好，我甚至是个无赖流氓。

于谦不忍看他的可怜样子，把他翻过去，拖着腹部在他白嫩的腿间蹭了起来。他听见身下的人哼唧声，愈来愈兴奋，越来越激烈，顶点时怕让人听见，咬着他的后脖颈喘着粗气释放了出来。那人的腿都被蹭出红印子来，眼含泪珠，嘴唇被咬的红肿不已，脸色泛出不正常的红润。他摇摇晃晃的站起来，系了裤子栽在一边就见周公去了。

再醒来天色已经完全黑了，旁边坐着一点动静没有的张文顺，于谦着实被他吓了一大跳。

张文顺给他倒了口水，“又没做亏心事，怕什么？”

于谦笑的僵硬，赶紧起身接过来，“谢谢张先生”

张文顺眼神锐利的看着他，“你小子天性烂漫，爱玩玩意，挺好。”

于谦明白他有所指，却也只是笑着摇头：“瞎折腾。”

张文顺也呵呵笑起来。

这一周里他都在困惑和痛苦中度过，破天荒的，提早了好久去后台。刚要迈进去，他听见郭德纲的声音，“有真本事才能圈住人，您说我拼命，我觉得还不够呢！哈哈哈哈哈！”那爽朗的笑声打在他的心上。

之前他就想着要用自己的能耐圈住自己，所以他努力，他拼命努力。如今自己干了这事，他不会认为自己是流氓，他只会认为自己是因为他这幅身子才留下来，是自己看不上他的一身本事才会如此。没想到这样反而逼得他更加自卑。

本就超乎常人的努力，他已经不敢想这一周他是怎么过的。

轻轻的敲门，张文顺答应了一声，于谦推门进去只是看着郭德纲不正常的唇色，一句话都说不出来。张文顺见状只说喝茶水去了。

郭德纲笑的软软的，有些拘谨的拿着自己写的稿子，“于师兄，我写了个新活，正好您早来了，我们对一对好不好？”

心里就像被一团棉花堵着，快要喘不上气，他说不出话，只是皱着眉点点头。郭德纲见他皱眉以为他心情不好，轻轻的说：“您要是不想，我们也可以说传统的…”

于谦觉得自己快被他逼疯了，他上前去把他抱在怀里，像是要揉进自己心里，让他明白自己的心意。本来有些僵硬的身体，忽然就放松下来，辛辛苦苦写的稿子散了一地，现在那双手正在摸上自己皮带。于谦意识到他要做什么，一下把他松开，背对着他给自己猛灌了一口茶。半天没有动静，他转过头，那人正在解自己的大褂扣子。

于谦皱着眉赶紧阻止道：“你别这样，我不习惯。”

郭德纲的手就停在扣子上。他从来视自己如草芥，可有个人也会把自己视若珍宝，这样的幸福他想都不敢想的，只是想努力要配得上这个人。如今他的自尊就像散落一地的稿子，这颗心也被践踏的血肉模糊。

自己就是不配拥有幸福的人呐，为什么还要痴心妄想呢？

他站在原地，微微低着头站着不动。于谦意识到自己这话到底多么的没有轻重，他走过去，俯下身子，把稿子一张一张捡起来，最后一张在郭德纲的脚尖前，他捡起来，抬起头正好对上郭德纲的脸，他笑着说：“我们对对活。”

郭德纲被他逗的弯了嘴角，点点头。于谦意外于他的好哄。听着他才气飞扬的构思，他盯着他，轻轻的说：“郭德纲，你记住，我回来说相声是因为你，如果有一天我不再说相声了，那就只能是因为你不再说了。”

郭德纲愣愣的看着他，于谦边他把落下的扣子系好边笑着说：“还有啊，我这人笨，不像你有一副玲珑心肠，之前那些，都是因为，都是因为我心里有你啊。”

郭德纲有些激动，眼眶都有些红，他抓着于谦的手，郑重的说：“您不给我量了，我也就不说了！”

于谦抱住他，抱住这个把自己的命都交给自己的人。

张文顺在门外直嘬茶壶：“切，小屁孩！”


End file.
